The Marauders: Year 1
by HP-LoVeR3125
Summary: Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter are all going to Hogwarts. This is their first year and their friendship starts here. Pranks, secrets, and lessons with the marauders van only mean one thing. Fun!
1. Chapter 1

HP Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Remus Lupin

Fenrir Greyback saw the young, sandy haired boy playing with his parents. He knew how to get his revenge on the father, Lyall Lupin. He would attack his son, and possibly kill the boy in the process.

He lunged at the group and clamped his jaws on the boy's leg. Fenrir found sick pleasure when he screamed out in pain, or possibly fear. The boy's mother, Hope, took out her wand and aimed the cutting hex at him. It hit his shoulder so he lunged at her and cut her thigh. He turned toward Lyall and howled before he set off into the forest next to the family's house.

When Fenrir got into the forest he turned back to look at the Lupin family. He saw Lyall pick the boy up and rush him into the house, probably to floo him to St. Mungo's. Hope used her wand to heal her wound, then she too, rushed into the house. He turned his back on the sight and rushed through the forest, so he could transform back to a man. Maybe what he did today would teach Lyall Lupin a lesson to never insult him again.

Lyall and Hope were in denial. Their son, Remus, couldn't possibly be a werewolf. However, the results to a lycanthropy test showed otherwise. Remus was still unconscious in his St. Mungo's room, and he would be released tomorrow so they could tell him what happened. They still loved him nonetheless, and they knew they would have to reassure him of that. Their only fear, though, was that he would be a social outcast, for werewolves were shunned in the wizarding community.

And what about going to Hogwarts? Their little boy had to be allowed to go! Dumbledore would certainly help him, he just had to!

The tears started rolling down their cheeks when they got home. They couldn't believe what their son was going to have to go through once a month. They heard how painful it was, having your bones grow and hair poking through your skin like a thousand little needles. They eventually fell asleep in each others' arms, so exhausted from the day's events.

It was March 10th and Remus Lupin held a letter with awe.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Inside the envelope were two other letters. One said what he needed for school, but he didn't know what the other was for. He took the odd letter out and looked at it.

Mr. Lupin,

We are aware of your lycanthropy and we would like to inform you that Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, has acquired a whomping willow seed. We will plant this seed on the Hogwarts grounds and dig a tunnel under the willow that leads to an old abandoned house in Hogsmeade where you will transform. You will receive more information when you get to school.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Remus ran into the room where his parents were, where he found them in the middle of a game of wizard's chess.

"Mum, dad, guess what," he said excitedly to them.

"What happened, Remy?" his mum answered.

He showed them his letters. He looked at his parents expecting them to be surprised that he got in, even with his condition, but instead they looked at him with pure love and joy. He knew they were extremely happy for him, but what he didn't expect though, was the group hug his parents initiated.

"It's very nice that Dumbledore has given you this chance. I'm so happy for you son, and I know you'll do great, especially since you always have your nose in a book." Lyall said.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be sure to thank him for this. But.." He trailed off not wanting to finish his thought.

"But what honey? You can tell us and we'll possibly be able to help." His mother replied, concern apparent in her voice.

Remus stayed quiet, for fear of announcing it would make it true. He knew he could tell his parents, so why couldn't he bring himself to talk about it?

"Remy? Are you alright?"

"It's just- well… I don't know if I'll make any friends. I mean, even if I do, I wouldn't be able to tell them, because... well, they probably wouldn't like me anymore."

He was remembering his past friends, who had looked at him with hate and disgust and then just walked out of his life. At this memory, his eyes welled up with tears. His parents caught notice of this and both hugged him again.

"Oh, honey, those boys weren't that nice. I'm positive that you will meet a nice group of boys that will be like brothers to you. Don't worry Remy, there are boys that will be in your house and they'll accept you, I'm sure of it." His mum's comforting words helped him alot.

The family discussed when they would be going to Diagon Alley, and then Remus went outside to read a book. Later that night, he went to bed thinking of quills, books, and spell work.

The day they went to Diagon Alley was a bright and sunny August day. The Lupins used the floo network to get to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They entered Diagon Alley to find it bustling with witches and wizards going from shop to shop. The family's top priority was to get Remus a wand. They walked into Ollivanders and were soon greeted by Mr. Ollivander. He sat Remus down in a chair and started grabbing boxes off the shelves.

"Mahogany, eleven and a quarter inches, rather swishy," the old man said as he handed Remus a wand, "go on, wave it around."

Remus did so but the wand was snatched away almost as soon as he started the movement.

"Dragon heartstring, twelve inches, quite flexible."

He waved it around, but once again had the wand snatched away.

"Why don't we try- hmm, how about yew, nine and three quarter inches, pliable."

He took the wand and waved it around but nothing happened, which resulted in it being snatched away, again.

Remus went through a few more wands before he found the wand for him.

"Ten and a quarter inches, cypress, with unicorn hair."

When he had taken the wand, something told him that this was the one. He made a circle high above his head and pointed it at the door. Many golden sparks shot out of the end.

"We have found the one! It really is quite a good wand, Mr. Lupin, good luck with it." Mr. Ollivander told him.

After paying six galleons and four sickles for his wand, Remus and his parents left the wand store and went to Gringotts for more money for his books. He got a few extra defence books and a copy of Hogwarts: A History. The next stop was the Apothecary for his potions ingredients, then they got parchment, quills, and ink. Finally, Remus' parents got him a female great gray owl that he named Izzy. Remus wanted a sweet treat so his parents got him ice cream at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, and he happily licked at it when they got home. Even though he would miss his parents, the 1st of September couldn't come fast enough.

 **A/N:This is my first fic, so I'm going to ask for reviews anything nice and constructive criticism is preferred and I will answer most questions next chapter. I'll try to update at least every 4-5 days because I have school and sports and I will also have homework. Thanks for reading my story!**

 **-HP-LOVER3125**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Other Marauders

Sirius Black was in his room packing his things for Hogwarts. His parents, Walburga and Orion Black, had grounded him because he had argued with them that he was going to be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

He disagreed with his family's belief that muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts, he thought anyone with magical abilities should be able to go to Hogwarts. Sirius was very thankful that he was leaving tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to deal with his family any longer.

He packed his wand, which was yew, with a phoenix feather core, and was eleven and a half inches. He shut his trunk and lay down on his bed, thinking about the days to come.

* * *

James Potter and his parents had just left Diagon Alley on August 30th. He went up to his room to pack his things, and when he came back down he realized he had forgotten his wand and owl on the kitchen table. His owl, a screech owl named Roy, nipped at his finger affectionately. He picked up his wand remembering what Mr. Ollivander said to him when he got it.

" _This wand is mahogany, eleven inches, pliable. Quite good for transfiguration, Mr. Potter."_

He took his owl and wand to his room to finish packing. He went down to have a nice lunch consisting of pumpkin juice and a pulled pork sandwich.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew, a half-blood wizard, stared in awe at the sight of Diagon Alley. His father was a squib in a long line of pure bloods so he never really grew up in the wizarding world. His parents went to exchange their muggle money for wizarding money while he walked around and explored a bit. He met back up with his parents to get his wand.

They walked into Ollivanders to see an old man bustling about, seemingly looking for something. He turned around and saw the family, looking pleased, he sat Peter down in a chair and had him get measured. After the measurements were collected, he started grabbing boxes off the shelves.

"Try this one," he said, handing him a wand, "just wave it around."

Peter waved it around, but soon had it snatched away. He tried multiple wands before he got to a wand that was made of chestnut with a dragon heartstring core, and was nine and a quarter inches.

They got his other supplies, then went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

When the family got home, Peter dumped his stuff on his bed and started packing for school. He was so excited that he got a calendar and started counting down the days until he left for Hogwarts.

 **A/N: I know, short chapter, sorry guys but don't worry, I will have the third up in a few days! Next is the train ride, where they will meet each other (it will be a much longer chapter!). As you may have noticed, I have a lot more with Remus, just because he is my favorite and I feel like he has a bit more of a back story than the other marauders. Also, I have Peter being a half-blood because I know a muggleborn wouldn't be accepted as a death eater, so I have him not knowing anything about magic (which will explain why he's so bad at it) I have him as a half-blood because it would be really weird to have both parents be a squib, so his father is a pure blood and his mother is a muggle.**

 **-HP-LOVER3125**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

The Lupin family went through the barrier to find the platform full of people. Many mothers were crying while they said goodbye to their son or daughter who was going off to Hogwarts for the first time. Remus turned to his parents.

"Hey, uh, mum, dad?" He said timidly.

"Yes, Remy? You didn't forget anything, did you?" Hope was quite worried that he had forgotten something important, like his wand or something.

"Oh no mum, nothing like that. But, well, I'll miss you and I'll write to you at least once a week. But, what if no one likes me? I don't want people to know of my condition." He really was worried about that last part. His past friends had been really nice when they didn't know his secret, but when they found out, they stopped talking to him immediately.

Lyall was quite distraught at his son's worries. No boy his age should have to deal with those worries.

"Remy, listen to me," he started, "you will find some nice friends, probably on the train ride, they will probably be some of the nicest people you have ever met. Trust me, they'll never leave your side. Now, you don't have to tell them about your condition right away, but if you want to keep 'em , you'll have to tell them eventually."

The truth of his father's words hit him hard. The train whistle blew, signaling that they only had five minutes. Lyall helped Remus get his trunk on the train where Remus left to find a compartment.

As the train started moving, he looked out the nearest window and waved to his parents, knowing he probably wouldn't see them until winter.

* * *

James went into the compartment and got his trunk on the luggage rack. He sat down and waited for the train to leave. Someone knocked on the door.

"Can I sit here, with you?" he said.

He had shoulder length black hair that fell perfectly around his face. He looked about the same age as James so he was probably a first year too.

James nodded and helped him get his trunk on the rack. They sat down across from each other and started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sirius Black, and who are you?" He said.

"James Potter," he replied.

"I should have known. All the Potter men have unruly hair like yours."

Another knock and two boys poked their heads in. One had sandy colored hair, and a gaunt face. The other was rather plump with scared looking eyes and blonde hair.

"Can we sit here?" squeaked out the blonde.

"Of course you can! We have two open seats right here!" Sirius replied, patting the seats next to him.

The two boys got their trunks on the rack, with the assistance of James and Sirius, and started to introduce themselves.

"Remus Lupin," the sandy haired boy said, holding his out for them to shake, which they did.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," the blonde said, doing the same as Remus.

"This is James Potter," Sirius said, pointing at James, "and I'm Sirius Black, mischief maker and soon to be disowned by my family."

"Disowned? What for?" they all replied incredulously.

"Well, my family is a bunch of pure blood fanatics, they've all been in Slytherin and anyone who isn't, has been disowned, also, if anyone has any ties with muggleborn they're disowned. My cousin, Andromeda Black is in Ravenclaw, because she doesnt think the way the others do, and because of that, she's been disowned. That and for dating a muggleborn. She's a seventh year and is also Head Girl. Anyway, I'm going to be in Gryffindor, I just know it. What house do you think you guys will be in?"

"Gryffindor, my whole family's been in there." James replied, he had a tone of confidence in his voice, like he knew one hundred percent which house he would be in, no doubts what so ever.

"I-I not sure what the houses are, I–I'm a half-blood but because my father is a squib, I never grew up with magic. I didn't even know it existed until I got my letter." Peter whispered, like he was afraid to admit it.

"Oh that's fine!" James piped up enthusiastically, "Gryffindor is the brave people, Hufflepuffs are the loyal ones, in Ravenclaw you find the bookworms, and then you have the Slytherins, evil snakes, they are."

"Well, I don't know where I'll be then." Said Peter. He wasn't sure if he had traits for any of the houses.

"Well I have a feeling that I'll be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." As he said this, Remus pulled out Hogwarts: A History and buried his nose in it.

Peter, James, and Sirius started a game of exploding snap while Remus read. James' cards exploded in his face, knocking his glasses askew. As he was fixing them, a knock on the compartment door resounded. A boy with greasy, shoulder length hair and a girl with long, red hair and emerald green eyes came in. The boy sneered at them as if he knew them already and hated them.

"Um, do you need anything?" James blurted it before he could stop himself. The girl just looked at him with indignation.

"Need some shampoo?" Sirius asked looking at the greasy boy. The ones playing exploding snap were on the floor in seconds, laughing so hard they hard tears of mirth running down their cheeks. Remus was trying to hold his laughter in behind his book. They didn't seem to notice that the girl was getting angry with them. Her face was almost as red as her hair.

"You- you boy's are so inconsiderate! We only came here to tell you that you should be in your school robes. But no, you have to be complete jerks. We're leaving, come on Sev, let's go," and with that, they left.

James seemed to be in a sort of daze, like he couldn't process anything. He was looking out the window with a blissful expression in his features. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it as if he thought better of it.

"Did you- did you guys see that. She was so beautiful, the way her face matched her hair, and it made the color of her eyes just pop! She was so beautiful, I'm going to marry her someday." James said in an awestruck voice, nearly a whisper.

"Awww! Our little Jamesie is growing up! He's already planning for a girlfriend!" At this witty remark from Sirius, the boys, except for James, started laughing. James just threw his shoe at Sirius.

"I don't like that other kid she was with, though," James got a look of resentment at this statement.

"Well, do you guys like pranks?" Sirius asked the question that was burning in his mind.

The replies he got were all very good. James replied with a 'totally!' Remus said 'yeah but I don't like getting caught after pulling one.' And Peter squeaked out a 'yes.'

"Ok, good. I was thinking we could pull a prank on that boy. I don't know when, but I was just thinking it could be kind of funny. Especially with the way he sneered at us, we could wipe that right of his face." Sirius' words made the boy's start a conversation on the pranks they could pull that year.

A plump looking witch knocked on their door. She had a trolley full of sweets and some pumpkin juice. The boy's each bought a few chocolate frogs, with the exception of Remus, who got around eight chocolate frogs. Sirius got a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. James and Peter each got enough cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties for all the boy's to share.

"Hey Remus, what's with all the frogs?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Oh, chocolate is my all time favorite sweet. I'm what you would call chocoholic."

Sirius popped a red bean in his mouth, thinking it was cherry but soon spit it right back out, hitting the window.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed, shuddering at the thought of its taste, "I don't know what the was, probably earthworm or something, but it was terrible! I think my taste buds are dying, right now as I speak!"

The others in the compartment couldn't hold it in mush longer, so they just let all their laughs out. Remus started choking on a chocolate frog's head, he was laughing so hard. James, while still laughing, slapped him on the back a couple times, the force of the slap made Remus fall off his seat. This made them laugh even harder.

" _We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes,"_ a voice rang throughout the train, _"please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately."_

They started to gather up their garbage. The only thing left was Sirius' Bertie Botts. They split the remaining beans up amongst themselves and all of them ate them at the same time. The shoved their handfuls into their mouths and all got an expression of sickness. They spit the beans out into their garbage bags and just looked at each other.

"We are complete idiots. What weird compulsion made us do that?" Remus was dumbfounded, why did he do that? It was like he lost his mind. Though he knew what it really meant to lose his mind. He did that every month, the werewolf inside him would take over his mind during his transformations.

"I agree with Rem, here. We are idiots, but we're funny idiots." After Sirius said this, the train came to a stop and the children started filing out of it, onto the Hogsmeade platform.

"Firs' years over hear! Firs' years!" The booming voice rang throughout the platform. The boy's turned towards the sound and saw a large hairy man that had to be at least ten feet tall.

"I think that's Hagrid. My dad told me he was the game keeper here," James said, pointing at the large man.

The crowd of first years gathered around Hagrid. They looked so small compared to him. He lead them over to a lake with boats lined up on the shore.

"No more 'n four to a boat," he said.

The four boys got into a boat. As soon as everyone was in a boat, they started moving.

"You'll get yer first view of Hogwarts in a second, duck yer heads now," Hagrid barely ducked his head at the bridge they were going under.

After they got under the bridge, they saw Hogwarts, a giant castle with it's lights shining through the windows. Choruses of 'ohs' and 'ahhs' rang out over the students.

"Hey, I heard there's a giant squid in the lake. Wanna find out if it's true? By the way, you guys can swim right?" As he said this, Sirius started rocking the boat.

James started rocking the boat too, much to Remus' and Peter's protests. Soon the boat tipped and they were dumped into the lake. James accidentally splashed water in Remus' face causing him to splash some back. In doing so, he caused an all out splash war. A couple of minutes later, while they were still sopping wet, they got back on their boat and continued as normal, the boat speeding up to catch up with everyone else.

"You boys alright?" Hagrid asked them, feeling guilty for not helping them.

"Yeah! That was fun! Oh and guys, I felt a tentacle, there is definitely a squid down there." Remus said, he knew they would get laughs out of the situation later. Just thinking back on it and looking at his drenched self, he started to laugh quietly to himself.

The boats came to a stop on the shore closest to the castle. The wide doors opened and they were lead inside.

 **A/N: Told you I would make up for the short chapter! Next is the sorting and I'm having trouble coming up with a song for the sorting hat. I might skip the song, but that's not likely, if any of you have written one of these songs, you should tell me what helped you come up with it, because I am having some serious issues with it. It might be while until the next chapter comes up, because I just started up agin with school from spring break and still have to get back in the swing of 's all for now, tootles!**

 **-HP-LOVER3125**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

Hagrid lead them to a room with a stern looking witch with dark hair in an extremely tight bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, addressing the witch.

"Thank-you Hagrid," the person, Professor McGonagall, said. Turning to the students, she started speaking. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slithering. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, I will be back, and in my absence you should take time to smarten yourselves up," she said this, eyeing the four soaking wet boys in front of her. They grinned impishly back at her.

She lead them to a large room with a ceiling that looked like the sky. Many people said, "look at the ceiling, it's wondurous!". Remus turned to look at it, and saw that it happened to start raining.

A tear at the brim of the hat opened and it started singing.

 _Take a look at what you see._

 _I may seem old,_

 _I may look broken,_

 _But I can still tell where you'll be._

 _Gryffindor could be your home,_

 _Where you will be bold to the bone._

 _Ravenclaw might be where you belong,_

 _Your string of thoughts will be strong._

 _Being a Hufflepuff won't be your fall,_

 _The most loyal of them all._

 _Or maybe Slytherin is your true place,_

 _With cunning features upon your face._

 _Now these times may start to get dark,_

 _But if unity perseveres we shall not be in the way of harm._

 _The united ones will be set free,_

 _For we are Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

The tear closed up and everyone started to clap earnestly.

"When I call your name, come up to be sorted."

"Abbot, Jonas"

A short boy with curly blonde hair nervously walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a couple of seconds, the hat shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Arshin, Malorie was next and became a Ravenclaw. A few students went to different houses until the first Gryffindor came up, her name was Bezner, Josie.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on his head, and as it slid to cover his eyes, all the noise died down.

" _Ah, a Black. Where shall you be? Quite loyal, but not loyal enough. I see you don't like books."_ A voice said in his head.

" _Nope, I hate 'em."_

The voice continued on, _"I figured as much. So, I see a lot of courage, very much indeed. But also I see your ambition. Slytherin or Gryffindor? I see the want to prove your family wrong, you will do great in GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat shouted the last word. He got up, and walked over to the cheering table. Andromeda smiled at him, he knew she was proud, but when he looked over at the Slytherin table, he was met with angry glares from his other cousins. Bellatrix looked ready to murder him. Even though she was only a fifth year, she could be quite scary.

More first years were sorted until the girl with the fiery red hair and emerald green eyes came up.

"Evans, Lily"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. At this, a huge grin crept up and James ' face. Sirius smirked at him.

Ferch, Marie went to Slytherin and then Hullis, Jake went to Ravenclaw. Soon Remus had to go up.

" _A werewolf, I see. Never have I sorted one before."_

" _Yes, please don't remind me."_ Remus replied, he really didn't want to be called out on it.

" _Where to put you, that is the question. Definitely not like someone with your condition, most children would be sour, but I see a bright child. So no Slytherin for you. I see you are loyal, but have trust issues."_

" _Yes, quite"_ He replied.

The hat spoke again, _"The real question is, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? You are a very studious person, and Ravenclaw could take you far. But, the brave part of you stands out, it takes courage to go through what you do."_

Remus looked longingly at the Gryffindor table where Sirius, he wanted to be friends with him and James at least. Not knowing where Peter would be still made him want to be in Gryffindor.

" _Ah, you want them for friends. Well, I see your choice has been made."_ With that, the voice faded.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far right clapped and cheered. Remus sat down by Sirius.

"That took along time, probably around five minutes." Remus blushed at what Sirius said. He didn't know it was that long.

Students kept on being sorted, some going to Gryffindor while others went to the other houses.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Peter nervously went up to the stool. He hoped to be with Sirius and Remus. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, they gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up.

"Please, be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor," he quietly whispered to himself.

" _But what if you belong somewhere else?"_ Peter jumped at the sound in his head. He knew it wasn't his own self conscious thoughts

" _But I want to be with them,"_ he argued back, he could be quite stubborn if he wanted to be, _"please put me with them, they're probably the only people to accept me so far."_

" _I don't know if you are brave enough, but I guess the decision has has been made."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Perest, Caleb went to Hufflepuff then James was called. The hat barely touched his head when it cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily let out an exasperated groan at this.

James strutted over to the Gryffindor table where cheers could be heard. He knew he would be in the house. But now, with the Evans girl, he was with her, which made it even better. He stared dreamily at her.

"Yes! We can all be brothers now!" Sirius announced to James, Peter, and Remus. James didn't hear him though and Sirius noticed it.

"James?" he said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh Jamsie."

With his patience wearing thin, Sirius finally shouted.

"JAMES, SNAP OUT OF IT!" he hit him on the back of his head for good measure. Though, the whole hall heard his shouts and stopped talking, Sirius grinned sheepishly back at them. As if wanting to save him from more embarrassment, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well, thank-you Mr. Black, for quieting the hall for me. Without further ado, I have a few announcements to make, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind all students that no magic is to be done in the corridors between classes. Also, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. I believe that is all, so enjoy your feast!" As the last words left Dumbledore lips, food started appearing on the once empty trays and plates on the tables.

James piled his plate high with roast beef, potatoes, and surprisingly a few vegetables. He wolfed it down and then got seconds. Sirius did the same thing, but Remus ate a bit more mannerly. Peter hardly touched his food, but with a little coaxing from Remus, he finally started eating. Soon, the desserts appeared. James got treacle tart, along with Peter, while Sirius got some ice cream. Remus, on the other hand, took all things chocolate. Chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, and also, chocolate fudge pudding.

After all the dishes had been cleared, Dumbledore told them all to go to bed. While the prefects were leading them to the Gryffindor common room, the first years were in awe at the size of the castle. The muggleborn witches and wizards had jumped in surprise when one of the paintings started talking to them. They came to a portrait of a fat lady with a silky looking pink dress.

"Password?" she said. Her voice was really, quite high pitched and annoying. Remus, having werewolf hearing, heard it louder than everyone else, which meant it was even more annoying than usual. Sometimes he really hated being a werewolf.

"Beast," Jonah, a fifth year prefect said. Remus instantly tensed up. They didn't know what it was like to have a beast reside within you, to not be human. The portrait swung open to reveal a common room with a red and gold colored theme, Gryffindor colors. Jonah lead the first years to a staircase. Remus eventually un-stiffened as they walked towards it.

"Boys, your dormitory is up these stairs," he said, motioning to the stairs on his right. "Girls, yours is up the other staircase." Shooting them all up to their rooms, he left them to go talk to his friends.

When they got go their room, the boys found there trunks at the foot of four beds. Remus got his pajamas from his trunk, climbed into his bed and closed the hangings so he could change without the others seeing his scars. The other boys gave each other a questioning look but shrugged it off, thinking hi might be shy.

After they all changed they got into their beds, said goodnight to each other, and went to sleep, dreaming of the days to come.

 **A/N: Well here's another chapter! Sorry for the delay but the next chapter(Chapter 5) might take about the same time as this one. Sorry about this, but my teachers are piling a lot of homework on us for finals. I'm going to ask for reviews but its fine if you don't I wont demand them. Tootles!**

 **-HP-LoVeR3125**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day Mischief

"Remus, Remy? Wake up," James' voice barely registered in his head, as Remus trained out a "five more minutes" his final word slurred as he fell back asleep. James decided to act, pouncing on Remus, he effectively woke the smaller boy up.

"MAUDITS JAMES! Je dormais!" Remus outburst in French stunned the other occupants of the room. "Yeah, when I was two my family moved to France until I was about nine. I picked up on the language pretty fast." His quick eplanation caused the other boys to continue getting dressed as if nothing happened. Remus quickly hurried to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, carefully so he hid his scars, and went down to breakfast with the others. They had to follow two second year girls so they wouldn't get lost.

Just before they we're about to start piling food on top of their plates, the morning mail came with at least fifty owls flyingvover their heads. One carrying a red envolpe. It dropped it on Sirius's head.

"Just open it now, it can't be that bad." James said exasperatedly. The envelope burst into flames, Siriuss mother's voice echoing in the hall.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! GOING OF TO THAT IMPURE BLOOD HOUSE! YOU ARE A DISHONOR TO THE BLACK FAMILY NAME! I DISOWN YOU! I DENY YOU! THOSE MUD-BLOOD LOVING TRAITORS THAT ARE YOUR HOUSE MATES WILL CORRUPT YOU. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY" She continued for a few minutes with vile language. Sirius's face was as bright red as a tomato. Bellatrix sent him a nasty smirk to which he glared back at. Sitting down, he said," Do continue with your meal, nothing importsnt, just my mother." Giving ghem a sheepish grin he continued eating.

Eventually, the schedulrsc were handed out.

"Transfiguration with the slytherins first today." Sirius groaned as he heard the recent information. Why did he have to be with the boy from the train? What was his name? Setherus? Snivellus? Even if it wasn't the second one, he still liked the nickname.

They left to find the Transfiguration classroom, but still ended up being ten minutes late. McGonagall told them off for it and took five points but didn't capitalize on it.

After attempting to turn their toothpicks into pins for what seemed like hours, they finally left the classroom.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I have decided to discontinue this story, I just have no inspiration in this story. I may continue it later, but just not now. I will be starting a new fic though, so just wait a while. The new one will still be like this one, with the characters the same and everything like that.** _ **Shout-out to Mouse101: I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the wonderful review. It would be awesome if you read my next story and gave me more helpful reviews. I am really sorry I discontinued this, please forgive me.**_ **I won't tell y'all what the next fic will be about. You'll find later. ;)**


End file.
